


A Firm Will

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessa chooses differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chordatesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatesrock/gifts).



Her birthright was all but in ruins around her, yet Lessa was defiant of the odds. Fax had died at the dragonman's hands, and she had rid herself of his presence by firmly telling the bronze one that she refused to consider riding. 

Gemma was dead; for a moment, Lessa regretted that. Crom connections free of Fax's taint would have been useful.

"Fetch me hide, a pen, and ink," she coolly ordered the nearest man who had offered her his service under threat of the dragons' flame.

She would start with a letter to Fort's Lord, and rebuild from there.


End file.
